


Tier

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Новая программа Якоба по контролю над разумом оказалась внезапно, очень хороша...





	Tier

— Все понял? Делай все четко, как я сказал — говорит Якоб Сид  
— ДА ДА ДА — орет Стэйси Пратт

У Якоба Сида была новая программа по контролю над разумом людей, заметно отличающаяся от старой, где на слайдах просто что-то рассказывали и внушали, под фотографии животных. И ему не терпелось прогнать ее на новых подопытных.  
В эту программу попал Стэйси Пратт.  
В этот раз, чтобы видеть результаты эксперимента, Сид не стал физически влиять на Стэйси, не пытал его, и даже не бил. Ведь, ему нужно было узнать как это все работает без психологического давления, чтобы узнать насколько силен новый проект.  
Плененного молодого полицейского стараясь не прикладывать лишний раз, он насильно посадил в кресло, крепко пристегнув его кожаными ремнями к нему.

— Вас всех арестуют. И тебя, и твоих сообщников. Вам светит огромные сроки только за то, что вы взяли в заложники лиц при исполнении. Ты это понимаешь? — говорит Стэйси Пратт, привязанный к креслу. Напротив выключенного проектора. Якоб пальцем его не трогал, обращался довольно аккуратно и применял силу к нему лишь по необходимости.  
— Понимаю. Но в этом регионе ваши ничего с нами не сделают. Ладно, перейдем к делу… Сейчас я испытаю на тебе свою новую программу. Я работал над ней долго, ночами не спал, в разработке она была относительно долгий срок. Удобно устроился? Тебе предстоит около 3 часов смотреть на мое творение — говорит Якоб  
— Нет, удобно мне будет у себя дома, и при условии — что ты окажешься за решеткой.  
— Будем считать, что удобно… И так, я не знаю как она повлияет именно на тебя. Но, это устройство внушит тебе то, что я захотел. Так что… твои последние слова перед тем, как я начну транслировать это? Что ты хочешь сказать, пока ты — это еще ты? — спокойно говорит Якоб. Старается максимально минимизировать давление на подопытного.  
— Вы все ответите за это. И ты ответишь, по полной программе. Все вы, ответите за то что вы творите, рано или поздно — стоически говорит Пратт.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Ну… с богом… Начнем — говорит Якоб, и включает свою установку.

Напротив Пратта стали мелькать картинки, видео, изображение помех, под странные звуки. И то, что происходило перед его глазами — начинало вызывать у него панику. Какой — то животный страх.  
Якоб удалился к тому моменту из комнаты. Он знал, что конечно — от 10 минутного просмотра ничего не случится, только панику словить можно. И вообще, работала эта установка только если смотреть на это и слышать звук. Да, закрыть глаза — Якоб внес в программу установку, что пациент сам начинал смотреть в монитор непроизвольно, открывал глаза от этих жутких звуков. И сам потом не мог оторваться от происходящего на экране — но этот эффект приходил не сразу. Лишь спустя 20-30 минут, так что у испытуемого еще был шанс на спасение, если тот выберется из комнаты раньше.

Пришел обратно Якоб через 3 часа. Через дверь проверил сначала — да, проектор работает, его новый подопытный на месте. Перед входом в комнату — выключает свою разработку. Заходит в комнату. Заместитель шерифа сидел на кресле, с открытыми глазами, и смотрел в никуда. По его виду было трудно определить — в сознании он, или нет.  
Якоб прекрасно знал все стадии этой штуки, и что должно быть потом. В теории, но знал. И пока — все шло по плану.  
Аккуратно трясет его за плечо, в ответ — на него смотрят. Аккуратно освобождает полицейского. А тот уставился — и смотрит, в глаза. Почти не моргая. Даже самому Якобу становится не по себе от такого взгляда и выражения лица Пратта.  
— Все в порядке? Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Якоб, аккуратно отходя от своего первого эксперимента на новой программе по управлению разумом. Готов если что — стрелять в него.

Пратт начинает щелкать челюстью, и загадочно смотреть в потолок с совершенно безумными глазами. Какие-то мыслительные процессы пошли в его голове. Якоб понял, что хоть и пока еще не ясно как сработало, но… с ним что-то случилось. И даже старшему Сиду, становится жутковато от движений, выражений и черт подери… взгляда этого человека. Глаза менялись у тех, кто употреблял блажь, этим было не удивить, но… то что он видел сейчас, выглядело действительно жутко. От блажи то просто глаза были мутные, как катаракта. А тут — зрачки то расширялись, то сужались. Бегали, не могли смотреть в одну точку. И происходило это все с какой-то лихой скоростью.  
Наконец, мыслительная деятельность у Стэйси закончилась, и он заговорил.  
— ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ, ХОРОШО — сказал Стэйси сильно искаженным голосом. Какой-то жуткий, неадекватный голос. Якоб еще не слышал такой интонации, никогда в жизни.  
— Хорошо… Ты можешь говорить тише и спокойнее? — спрашивает Сид, ведь его подопытный говорил на весьма «высоких нотах», и еще как-то истерично.

Снова Стэйси Пратт начал смотреть в потолок, и щелкать челюстью. Снова начал думать.  
— Да… могу, как вы захотите — начал он говорить голосом, уже не так громко, и более спокойно. Заискивал. Но все равно, голос по звучанию принадлежал нездоровому человеку.  
— Хорошо, Стэйси. А теперь скажи мне — чей ты? — мягко подступает к сути эксперимента Сид.  
В этот раз он не стал смотреть в потолок, а уставился на своего пленителя, и смотря ему в глаза начал снова говорить искаженным голосом.  
— ТВОЙ ТВОЙ ТВОЙ

Якоб Сид сам от такой неожиданности, чуть не осел. Он матерый солдат, прошел через войну, через лишения и ужасы жизни, но… черт дери, еще не видел такой жуткой штуки.  
— Хорошо, Стэйси, успокойся… Да, правильно — ты мой… А раз ты мой, ты должен беспрекословно слушаться меня. Понимаешь, Стэйси? Я твой хозяин — продолжает дальше действовать по протоколу Якоб. Ему на самом деле, уже самому жутко от того, что он сделал с этим парнем.  
— ДА ДА ДА, ТВОЙ, СЛУШАТЬСЯ ТЕБЯ ТОЛЬКО ТЕБЯ  
— Молодец, все верно. А теперь… докажи мне свою преданность. Пойдем со мной, я покажу что делать.  
В ответ Пратт опять взрывается безумным голосом, согласен. Якоб приказывает идти ему впереди него, чтобы если что — стрелять на поражение. Ведет его на улицу, к клетке — где сидели пленники, в том числе один его коллега. Жалко лишь, еще один его коллега сбежал ранее — те почему-то упорно звали его «салагой». Якоб считал это странным, и неуважительным к их коллеге, так его называть. И, у Якоба намечался план по поимке того.

Наконец, подойдя ближе к клеткам, но не доходя до них, Якоб не убирая его с прицела, начал говорить.  
— Теперь Стэйси, веди себя тихо. Не надо так кричать, лучше просто молчи. И слушай что я тебе скажу — сейчас я открою дверь, и ты тихо зайдешь к тем людям. А потом, сделаешь то что я попрошу. Тихо только, не отвечай сейчас мне. Молчи, молчи пока я не дам тебе команду — говорит Якоб.  
Стэйси вновь начал щелкать челюстью, и как-то маниакально смотреть на Сида.  
Держит всех под прицелом, открывает клетку — понимает, что в одиночку против троих в клетке и одно вне он сильно рискует. Запускает туда Стэйси. Закрывает клетку.

Теперь в клетке было 4 человека, включая Пратта. Его коллега пытается контактировать с ним, хлопает по плечу, говорит — а тот лишь пялится на солдата. И продолжает жутко щелкать челюстью. Игнорируя наглухо попытки контакта других людей в клетке.  
— Порви их, Стэйси — громко командует Якоб.  
То, что дальше произошло — оставило его довольным своей работой. Тот начал в прямом смысле рвать их на куски. Разрывал руками лица, кусал за шею — отрывая куски плоти. Одним ударом заставил отлететь в другой конец мужика, который был больше его. Сдирал кожу, голыми руками. Схватил коллегу за волосы, и стал бить об решетку — сделав из головы лопнувший арбуз. Хоть тех и было в клетке три человека, но те не смогли ничего сделать против него. Он просто раскидывал и рвал их.

Через всего лишь 15 минут вакханалии, в клетке было кровавое месиво из костей и плоти, все залитое кровью. И бегавший внутри клетки Пратт, весь красный и мокрый, буквально весь. Щелкает челюстью. И кричавший что он «его», смотря в глаза Якоба.  
Якоб перекрестился от такого зрелища. Но был несказанно рад — его программа… работает. Пусть он и сам побаивается своего творения, но — программа работает.  
— Ты хороший Стэйси, очень хороший парень. Ты молодец, слушайся меня, я твой хозяин — хвалит его Якоб.  
— ТВОЙ ТВОЙ ТВОЙ, ХОРОШИЙ И ТВОЙ — орет он в ответ, показывая нечто — что в его исполнении, означает счастливое лицо с улыбкой счастья и радости.

Якоб решил не медлить, и выловить этого «салагу». Но отправлять одного он не хотел. Не хотел чтобы тот бегал по округу в поисках беглеца, один. Слишком рано еще для такого, он не уверен в нем полностью.  
Якоб открывает клетку, и приказывает тому идти с ним. Кровь каплями стекает с бывшего полицейского. Одежду — хоть выжимай от крови. Решил переодеть его в более менее чистые одежды, иначе то как он выглядит — совсем не годится. Вытирает его лицо полотенцем — насухо. Потом, берет то что снял с него ранее — выжимает, и выжатую кровь размазывает по лицу Пратта, типа «его избили». Пока он это делает, тот скулит и тяжело дышит — от каждого прикосновения солдата. Не сводит глаз с него. Смотрит на него совершенно конченным безумным взглядом, и как-то при этом, еще и влюбленно.

— Так Стэйси, теперь слушай меня. И выполняй все четко. Сейчас я тебя привяжу к стулу. А ты молчи. И изображай как тебе плохо, как ты страдаешь. Включу камеру. Я буду ходить туда-сюда, напротив тебя, но ты молчи. Буду говорить в камеру — а ты молчи и показывай, как тебе плохо. Потом я опущу ее вниз, и когда я подойду к тебе, слышишь? Ори. Но ори так — как будто тебе ужасно больно. Итак. После того как я дам знак, что выключил камеру — ты можешь перестать изображать страдания. Понимаешь? А когда я тебя привяжу к стулу — начинай сразу изображать что тебе плохо. И жди. Все понял? Потом, когда к тебе придет тот человек, которому мы записываем это видео… Ты знаешь, как он выглядит... Подожди молча, пока он тебя отвязывает. А потом — порви его. Делай все четко, как я сказал — говорит Якоб Сид.  
— ДА ДА ДА — орет Стэйси Пратт.

Он сделал все как планировал — Стэйси все выполнил как было велено. Они изобразили эту сценку для камеры, записал. Стал транслировать это видео по региону.  
Якоб стал ждать, заодно записывая на камеры сидящего «в засаде» Пратта.

Не прошло и часа, как этот «салага», явился впопыхах спасать своего уже бывшего коллегу.  
Якобу стало жалко этого человека, ведь его даже по имени не называли, и черт вообще знает как его звали. К тому же… Этот человек рискнул собой, пришел — чтобы спасти своего коллегу. Этот поступок достоин уважения — считал старший Сид.  
Якоб уставился в монитор — вот он подходит к нему, вот развязывает его… вот уже летит с прокушенной рукой, из которой хлещет кровь. Вот ему вырвали щеку, вот сломали голень… Вот вырвали гортань. А вот и оторвали ребра…  
Якоб перестал смотреть на монитор. Он понял — то, что он сделал с парнем, просто невероятно. Его программа работает. Да еще как. Все получилось. Погрузился в свои мысли.  
Он снова решил посмотреть на монитор — и вздрогнул. От неожиданности. Там, посреди кровавого месива стоял Пратт, и смотрел именно в ту камеру — которая транслировала на монитор, куда смотрел Сид.  
Стоял, и щелкал челюстью — и показывал, как он рад и счастлив. Улыбался.  
Якоб решил, что будет сажать его на толстенную цепь, или оставлять в клетке на время своего сна. В идеале — на цепи, прямо в дверях его комнаты, где он спит. Чтобы тот заодно и охранял его. Ибо — он сам начал его боятся. То нечто, что он сам создал. Не хотел, чтобы тот был свободен без его присмотра. Он знал, что его программа — билет в один конец. Парню больше не нужно смотреть эти видео и картинки под жуткие звуки, чтобы оставаться таким. Теперь он останется таким навсегда. И он больше не человек — а верный монстр, его — личный. Реагирует только на его голос, на его жесты, на его лицо — только на него. Но, все равно — Якоб понимал, что… он просто не сможет противостоять ему. Тот способен выпотрошить его. Его разорвут. И все. И это пугало его. Но он же и знал — что не разорвет он его лишь, по причине чистой верности и любви к нему, что тот внушил через свое изобретение.

Якоб идет к нему, понимая — если что, ему конец. Но, в то же время чувствует, что он никогда не тронет его.  
Подходит к нему, вытирает полотенцем кровь. Тот снова был запачкан, но не так сильно.  
— Ты хороший парень, молодец. Послушный, слушайся меня. Мой — говорит Сид.  
— ХОРОШИЙ И ТВОЙ — жутким голосом отвечает он ему.  
— Тихо, тихо. Пошли, я тебя отведу.

Отвел его в комнату со старым матрасом на полу. Приказал ложиться на него, и засыпать. Тот вырубился моментально — по команде.  
Сид сел на матрас рядом с ним, и стал гладить этого монстра по голове, массируя ее. Тот в ответ, подобрался ближе к нему, и положил свою голову на его колени. Подобрался причем, и положил голову — он продолжая спать. Что снова заставило матерого солдата сглотнуть.  
— Все хорошо, и ты хороший. Только спи, и слушайся меня — гладит Якоб по голове того, что было человеком.


End file.
